Riley &Madeline Lost in Paris
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: Madeline and Riley can't understand where their parents are, or why their Aunt Kathy suddenly disappeared from their lives. When a mysterious gentleman shows up from Vienna claiming to be their long lost uncle, Madeline is taken in by both his lies and her hopes of having a family. But when all is not as it seems, will Madeline's friends be able to find her before it's too lat


...In an old house in Paris, that was covered with vines, lived 13 little girls, in two straight lines. They left the house at half past nine, in rain or shine.

As Genevieve shook snow off her, Riley, the older of the twins, giggled.

And the smallest one was Madeline. Fresh snow had fallen throughout the night, and by morning, Paris was under white.

Madeline said "Riley, watch this!" as she blew out cold air, and it drifted from her lips like steam from the Orient Express.

"You try making a snow angel, Maddie!" Riley whooped, where she was lying on the ground, spreading her arms and legs around. However, 13 little girls stood shivering at the gate- it was unlike Miss Clavel to be late!

"We should have dressed a little warmer before coming outside." Riley groaned.

"Agreed," Madeline added with a shiver, as she patted Genevieve affectionately. Suddenly, a sneeze was heard.

Now what was that sound? They hear something amiss, I fear. For Miss Clavel, it seemed had caught a cold, now let this narration unfold.

Inside Miss Clavel's room, Madeline said "You are unwell, Miss Clavel!"

Miss Clavel replied "Don't worry, little girls, I will be better tot sweet ." But as Miss Clavel sneezed again, the girls looked at each other.

Riley said "Madeline, you need to phone Dr. Chon, while I have Ms. Murphy make some green tea for Miss Clavel!"

"Yuck- don't remind me, Riley! How can grown-ups drink that?" Madeline questioned.

"Beats me Madeline, but the rest of the girls are with me." Riley answered with a shrug. "Now hurry!"

So Madeline dialed the number for Dr. Chon. She said "Hello, Dr. Chon- état de siege- it is an emergency, come at once, s'il vous plaît!"

...

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the kindly Ms. Murphy said "Here it is, Riley- a steaming cup of green tea. Please be careful going upstairs with it, and don't burn yourself."

"Merci, Ms. Murphy!" Chirped Riley and she left the kitchen to deliver it to the invalid upstairs.

...

Dr. Cohn arrived at the old house, and he said "Hmm..." in a thoughtful manner as Riley handed Miss Clavel the hot drink very carefully.

"Merci, girls- whatever will I do without you?" Miss Clavel asked, blowing on her tea.

Dr. Chon said "This is not good – I am afraid you must stay in bed until you are better, Miss Clavel."

"But, please, what about my girls, Doctor Chon?" Miss Clavel protested.

"They will look after you." The good doctor replied simply.

As they heard a noise from next door, poor Miss Clavel groaned "My head already aches so badly."

The disturbance, it seemed, came from next door at the house of the Spanish Ambassador was Pepito playing a violin. Pepito was the younger of his twin brother Steve.

Madeline called "Pepito, Pepito!"

Pepito replied "Hola, Madeline!"

"What are you doing?" Madeline asked her friend.

"Mama insisted I learn to play the violin." Pepito scowled.

"Pepito, Miss Clavel is not well -your music is hurting her head!" Madeline explained

"Oh, in that case, I will tell Mama no violin until Miss Clavel is better!" He told her, putting it away at once with a sigh of relief.

"Does your head feel any better, Miss Clavel?" Dr. Chon asked as Madeline returned indoors. Miss Clavel sneezed and nodded, for her throat was dry and sore, so she found it hard to speak.

"Just keep her warm, give love, and she will recover soon enough." The doctor instructed kindly, as he packed his things and took his leave.

All the girls chorused "Goodbye Dr. Chon, and merci!"

...

Later, as the girls tucked Miss Clavel in, Riley said "There you go -all tucked in!"

Nicole added "Miss Clavel, you may have my marbles- they will cheer your up."

Miss Clavel replied "Merci Nicole, but you keep them. I know how much you treasure them- don't worry, little girls, you make me better, and tomorrow, I will take care of you..." As Miss Clavel went to sleep, Nicole whispered "Shh, don't wake her." They all tiptoed out of the room, and Danielle, being the last to leave, turned off the lights.

But that night, at bedtime, the girls still had some doubts. "What more can we do for Miss Clavel?" Madeline asked anxiously.

Chloe said "Papa reads books to me when I am sick." as she had a flashback to her Papa reading 'A Little Princess' to her by the fire.

Nicole added "My Grandma makes me some of her special onion soup." She remembered little Nicole in bed with her Grandma feeding her soup.

Danielle said "My Mama comes home late from her performance, but we still play with my dolls." As she remembered a little Danielle giggled as her mom made her favourite ballerina doll dance a little.

Madeline said sadly "Riley and I don't remember anything about our parents. We just remember our Aunt Kathy. But we shall do something nice for Miss Clavel tomorrow that will cheer her up. And these are good ideas, mes amies- we shall hopefully know what to do by tomorrow!" She said determinedly, oblivious to the looks her friends exchanged on her mentioning her past.

The girls chatted quietly for a while, and listened to poor Miss Clavel sneezing and coughing for fifteen minutes before they settled into sleep. Madeline was the last to fall into Morpheus's arms, after Riley and Yvette.

...

The next morning, the girls went to the kitchen, and set to work on trying to cheer up Miss Clavel. Madeline and Danielle made some tea and toast for their beloved mentor; Riley, Yvette, Sylvie and Anna all began crafting a card for her to say 'get well soon!' and the others, including Genevieve, ransacked the library for some reading material, and some tissues from Ms. Murphy's supply closet.

Once they finished, a rather strange procession made their way upstairs; Madeline and Danielle in front with the breakfast things; Anna was carrying the card, which everyone signed- all thirteen girls, Ms. Murphy, Genevieve (with an ink paw print) and even Pepito and his parents, who were very sorry to hear that Miss Clavel was sick, and sent her their best wishes. Riley, Yvette and Sylvie trooped round her, and the others staggered under the weight of books and dropped boxes of tissues down the stairs, resulting in Chloe and Nicole trailing behind and picking up lost supplies.

...

Later, at bedtime, Riley went to check on Miss Clavel before she went to sleep, leaving 12 little girls upstairs.

"So, Madeline, what happened to your parents?" Nicole asked curiously.

"I don't know," Madeline replied. "We only remember our Aunt Kathy- but she's gone. We haven't seen her in a long time."

Nicole exclaimed in horror "Poor Madeline! Poor Riley!"

Chloe wailed "No family!"

Danielle finished "How sad!" as the little girls started crying.

...

Meanwhile, in Miss Clavel's room, Riley said "No fever," as she checked Miss Clavel's temperature. But Miss Clavel awoke to the sound of crying, and as she turned on the light, Riley exclaimed "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Something is not right." Miss Clavel answered, and she began to hurry from her room, to resolve the problem.

"Miss Clavel, come back!" Riley pleaded as she ran to keep up with their teacher.

Miss Clavel called out "Something is quite wrong!" Miss Clavel burst in the girls' bedroom to find 11 little girls crying their eyes out- and one looking quite guilty. She asked in concern "Little girls, what is wrong?"

"We are sorry Miss Clavel," Madeline apologized. She realized she should not have told them about Aunt Kathy- now her friends were very upset at the fact that Madeline and Riley had no family- apart from each other.

Nicole added "We are feeling sad, because poor Madeline and Riley have no family!"

"Little girls don't fret-we are not only born into family, we can also find them, just like we have found each other. Family comes in all shapes and sizes."

Madeline protested "Is it the same, Miss Clavel- I don't think so."

"What do we say at each meal? Have you all been saying it at dinner time?" Miss Clavel asked.

"Oops, sorry Miss Clavel, it slipped our minds." lulu admitted.

Miss Clavel smiled, and said "We love our bread..."

All 12 little girls joined in "...we love our butter, but most of all, we love each other!"

"Perhaps it is so," Mused Madeline.

Miss Clavel said "I know it is."

"But Miss Clavel, you must go back to bed, or you will get even sicker!" Riley protested, having caught up with her.

"And then where will we be at?" Chloe asked.

Meanwhile, Riley asked quietly, "Hey, Madeline, while we're on the subject, what happened to Aunt Kathy- why haven't we seen her in so long?"

Madeline shrugged, and said "No clue, Riley."

"Do you think we'll ever see her come back?" Riley asked her twin.

"Well, if we do, I'd like to know why we never saw her for so long." Madeline answered. She had a curious look on her face as she pondered their aunt's disappearance.

"Maybe she had a good reason." Riley offered.

"But what reason would that be?" The red head wondered.

...

A week passed by, and the girls were occupied with looking after Miss Clavel. But Madeline and Riley both wondered why Aunt Kathy suddenly disappeared from their lives.

Soon, Miss Clavel recovered from her cold, and she was able to get out of bed again- much to her relief. She took on her responsibility of looking after all thirteen girls once again. One day, not long after her recovery, a letter arrived, addressed to Miss Clavel, and it concerned Madeline and Riley.

It read

'Dear Miss Clena Clavel

I am an uncle of two of your young charges- Madeline and Riley, and I have decided that as I have recently found where they are, I shall like to visit them at your school. My name is Horst Winter, and I live in Vienna, but I am due on a trip to France, and would very much like to see my nieces again, for I have not seen either of them since they were very young. I shall travel up Paris presently, and visit them at your school.

Yours sincerely,

Horst Winter'

...

Miss Clavel was surprised at the news. "Riley and Madeline." She said at last.

"Oui, Miss Clavel?" Madeline asked, puzzled, and walked up to their teacher.

Miss Clavel handed Madeline the letter, and Riley read 'With love from your long lost Uncle Horst, Winter' written at the end.

"An uncle - Riley, we are part of a family!" Madeline exclaimed, once she read the letter.

"But Madeline, we don't have an Uncle Horst, and it doesn't say anything about Aunt Kathy or what happened to our parents." Riley pointed out.

"Vienna?" Asked Miss Clavel in bafflement.

Madeline said "And he is coming here to see me and Riley!"

"From Vienna?" Riley asked sceptically "We don't have an uncle in Vienna. Aunt Kathy would have phoned, wouldn't she?"

The other 11 little girls said "Merveilleux -how wonderful!"

"Girls, girls!" Miss Clavel said smiling "We must prepare- everything must be ready for Riley and Madeline's Uncle Horst. He is their family."

"Arms that warm me when I am cold," Madeline began "Lips that smile and never scold. Ears that listen and hands that hold- once again we have a family!" as Madeline and Riley danced together as their dresses changed to light green cleaning dresses.

"Homemade chocolate cream soufflé!" Nicola sang as she washed the dishes.

"Picnic on holiday!" Danielle added harmoniously as she handed the clean dishes to Yvette.

"Summer beaches and winter sleighs!" Chole sang "Once more they have a family!"

As Lulu landed in the laundry basket she added "The ones that help you up each time you fall!" as Nicole went up the stairs with the laundry basket.

As the other girls sang 'Family!' Danielle sang "The one who hangs your drawings on the wall!" as she hung a framed crayon drawing on the wall.

The girls chorused "Family!"

Chole sang "The one that truly loves you most of all!"

"Once more we have a family! Words of comfort when I am scared!" Madeline sang

"And stories to be shared!" Riley sang.

"Gifts that show us someone cares- once more we have a family!" Madeline sang.

"Family!" the friends sang together as one.

Nicole sang "The One who wipes your tears away when you feel small!"

"Family!" 13 voices chimed.

"The ones who are there when you call!" Danielle sang.

"Family!" Chorused the girls.

"Who truly love you most of all!" Chloe sang.

"Once more we have a family!" Sang Riley

"Family they have a family! Family!" They all sang.

"The ones who truly love you most of all!" Chloe repeated.

"Love you most of all!" The girls echoed.

"Once more we have a family!" Madeline finished. "Oh, Riley, this is so exciting! Soon we will have a family again! Maybe we'll see Aunt Kathy again- or maybe even- our parents!" She squealed excitedly and hugged Riley.

"That's...great..." Riley replied, but she was still not convinced that 'Uncle Horst' was actually their uncle. She had to wait until he arrived to pass further judgement- but she had a bad feeling about this...

"So, what do you think Uncle Horst will be like?" Madeline asked Riley excitedly as she disengaged from their one side embrace.

"Well, I know Vienna has the...Spanish Riding School for Horses." Riley answered. "I read about it in the library."

"Wow!" Gasped Madeline. She could imagine a mysterious, handsome uncle- a kindly figure who would sweep Madeline and Riley into his arms, fondly recollect their days of youth, and who would take them through Paris on horseback...

Madeline giggled at the thought, and Riley said to herself "Nice save there, Riles. But maybe Andre has heard of this Uncle Horst," as she went to the classroom and wrote a letter to their cousin Andre.

'Dear Andre,

Hi, it's me, Riley once again. I know it's been a long time, but I wonder how everything was going with your family, as we haven't heard from you in a while. But the real reason I am writing to you is have you heard of an uncle named Horst Winter from Vienna? And also if you had seen Aunt Kathy around, please tell her we miss see her and wonder why she stopped coming to the old house. And also, what happened to our parents? Me and Madeline can't remember them from since we were three years old- all we remember is going with Aunt Kathy while Mommy and Daddy were fighting and that is all we remember.

Will you write back to me as soon as possible?

Love,

Riley

As she headed outside the old house by herself and she put the letter in the mailbox, she muttered "I hope Andre writes back soon." Then, as she started to walk back, she met Steven, Pepito's twin brother.

Steven asked "Riley, what's the matter? Miss Clavel is still sick, is she?"

"No, Miss Clavel is better. But Steven, what will you and Pepito do if a lost uncle wanted to come and see you?"

"I would be asking him questions- why?" Steven asked.

"Madeline and I got a letter today from an uncle named Horst Winter." Riley explained. But before she could explain her suspicions to her friend and neighbour, the door to the old house opened.

Miss Clavel called "Riley, please come inside- it's time for dinner!"

"I better go," Said Riley, as she started to walk away. "But if I see you again before...well, I'll talk to you soon, and hopefully explain the matter in more detail."

"Shall I tell Pepito, or my parents?" Steven asked, wondering if perhaps the twins needed their help.

"Not yet." Riley replied. And with that, she said goodbye to Steven and dashed back inside, wondering what was going on.

"Riley, what took you?" Chloe asked, as Riley got back inside.

Riley said "I was just...talking to Steven!" Really quickly- she didn't them to know about the letter at the moment. Not until Andre replied.

...

Hours later, after they had broken their bread and brushed their teeth, Miss Clavel said "Sweet dreams- tomorrow will be an exciting day. Sleep well."

All the girls answered "Goodnight! Goodnight, dear Miss Clavel!" As she turned off the light and closed the door.

"Psst! Riley, Madeline, are you two awake?" Chloe hissed.

Riley said "Of course- this is time for us to sleep."

"Not me!" Nicole disagreed.

"Or me!" Danielle added.

Madeline asked "Do you think he'll have red hair like mine? Or black hair like Riley's? Who will he be, this Uncle Horst?"

Chloe said "I know- a famous novelist from the Academy like my beloved Uncle Victor Hugo!"

Danielle said "A brave soldier- no, no, no- a General with medals and decorations- or an Admiral in command of his own fleets!"

"No, no- he must be a prince with a castle and fine horses!" Nicole argued. "Riley, Madeline what do you two see?"

Riley said "He's sure to be handsome."

"And very tall!" Chloe added.

"And rich!" Danielle offered.

"And slender!" Nicole suggested.

"And very, very kind -Monsieur Perfect!" Madeline finished happily, as the girls went to sleep.


End file.
